


One should not despair

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Boromir leaves a note.Based on the prompt: any, any, disappearing and leaving behind a letter marked 'open when [blank]'.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 4
Collections: born from the 3 sentence ficathon 2020





	One should not despair

**Author's Note:**

> link to original prompt [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8069816#cmt8069816)

Of course he didn't know Middle Earth's fate, nor even his own now that he was leaving for the council in Rivendell so, with the little time left he decided to write a few lines to his brother on a scrap of paper.

He folded it and wrote _for when you need strength_.

Boromir may not have been confident about the future but he knew best to keep pushing forward, towards that glimmer of hope.


End file.
